1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a urine collection device. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-cleansing portable urine collection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people worldwide are afflicted with problems of urinary incontinence. The economic costs of this distressing condition are extremely high and the cost in terms of human suffering is incalculable. Urine collection devices have been extensively studied in conjunction with bedridden and incontinent individuals. Bedpans, diapers and catherization devices are generally utilized for those confined to beds for reasons of illness and disabilities. All of these practices have their drawbacks in view of suitable comfort and sanitary practices. Bedpan positioning is often difficult and urine collection is often not complete. Diapers are costly, time consuming to attach, and continued usage often leads to skin rashes, chaffing discomfort, and potential infections. Catherization devices are associated with a host of medical problems, particularly urinary tract infections and urethral erosions.
Another class of devices that has been developed more recently includes urine collection devices that employ urine liquid pumps to pump liquid from a collection receptacle to a collection reservoir. The pumps are effective in pumping liquids, but are incapable of providing the required airflows to completely purge urine from the surfaces of the collection receptacle, tubing, and pump internals of the collection device. Consequently, the incomplete removal of urine contributes to the probable buildup of precipitates resulting from the evaporation of urine residuals between device usages and thus creates system maintainability issues and undesirable odor and bacterial control concerns.
Typically, urine contains about 96 percent water and about 4 percent solids in solution. About half of the solids consist of urea ((NH2)2CO), while the remainder of the solids includes chloride, sodium, potassium, nitrogen, ketosteroids, phosphate, sulfur, ammonia, creatinine, and uric acid. Without some form of pretreatment, many of the constituents of urine will decompose at room temperature, resulting in the discharge of odiferous gases and providing conditions that contribute to the growth of bacteria. In particular, urea decomposes resulting in the formation of ammonia and carbon dioxide, and a significant amount of solids precipitate out of solution resulting in the fouling of urine collection equipment. It is unlikely that a periodic flushing of the collection device with a cleansing solution will be effective in the removal of these odiferous precipitate deposits once they are allowed to form.
Thus, there exists a need for a self-cleansing portable urine collection device that reduces urine odors, disinfects surfaces within the collection device, prevents bacterial growth within the collected urine, and thereby reduces system failures and maintenance expenses relating to these failures.